Crazy Red Head Adventures
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: A little something for all of you who seemed to enjoy a piece of Abby. She's baaack ;D Now to claim her hot Monk's behind. And some Jinja x Dax, though there'll be more of that in the second chapter of the two-shot ;3 Also, bold red head has bold language and kinky thoughts. Read but be prepared xDD
1. Crazy Red Head Adventures I

**A/N: Munch, munch! Your reviews are delicious! Feed me moar! xDD Wow, you really like Abby, didn't you? I wasn't even trying to make her an important character or anything, but it seems like you like her :3 Which is good, cause I'm planning on playing with her for a little longer :D Speaking on playing; more Beyal stalking! xDD**

**New video on YouTube; Dax – Love Feels Good But Hurts.**

**Beyal x Jinja - Still Get My Heart Racing**

**Also, I made a drawing so you'd get an image of how Abby looks like! :D**

theanimekitty89. deviantart art/ Monsuno-Abigil-Parker-396506886 **(remove spaces)**

**Granted, it was drawn with Paint, so I kinda sucked -3- I didn't do skin colour cause I KNEW from earlier experience that I'd screw that up too. I miss Flash ;o;**

**Last note; about what I said earlier, I lied :D I've had way too many scenarios about Abby stalking Beyal in my head. But that doesn't mean there won't be any Princess-shipping :D**

* * *

_**Crazy Red Head Adventures Part I**_

While Team CoreTech was strolling through a thick forest on their way to a close town called Sunflower City, the female brunette of the team felt vibration in her pants pocket and went to fish out her phone that had received a text message.

**From: Crazy Redhead.**

**To: Jinja.**

**4.19 pm**

_**Heads up, folks! **_

Jinja frowned slightly as she repeated to re-read this. Heads up? She glanced around, checking any signs of S.T.O.R.M. troops, Dr. Klipse and Hardgrave, or Dark Spin members. When she didn't see any, she frowned even more. What the heck was Abby up to now? A prank? Well, Jinja couldn't see the fun part of this joke. Maybe it was just an auto-correct fail on her phone or something. The tomboy shrugged it off and continued to walk alongside her friends, when a faint sound from above could be heard. Jinja glanced upwards but couldn't see anything other than a black dot in the air because of the branches and trees. She squinted her eyes and noticed a strange thing. The dot was growing bigger. And as it grew, she could spot the figure growing arms and legs and – oh, crag.

"Incoming!" Jinja yelled and went to hide behind a large tree. Her companions turned around, now alarmed and with their cores in the hands; ready to be launched.

"Dark Spin again?" Chase asked, his ears searching for Medea's usual hysterical laughter in the air. All he could hear was a…female shout?

"Not this time," Jinja sighed. "Abby found us."

"Abby?" Chase and Bren said incredulously in union and then scrambled to hide with Jinja. Dax and Beyal had no time to be confused at this as some branches broke when a person fell through and was saved from the hurtful impact on the ground due to her parachute being caught by a tree. Now she was dangling in the air, staring at the five persons staring back at her.

"Abby! It is you!" Chase exclaimed happily and the three childhood friends emerged from behind their hiding place.

"Suno! Jin! Bren-Bren!" the red-haired girl exclaimed as well with a grin.

"Abby," Jinja and Bren both chuckled.

"You're one crazy sheila," Dax said as he retreated his core. Abby pointed a gloved finger at him.

"Hottie Daxie! Finally in the flesh! Then where's-!" she frantically searched for the particular boy when the fabric of her parachute ripped, gravity kicked in and she fell through the air. Though, she didn't feel pain because the young Monk had managed to catch her, the remains of her parachute fluttering away to wherever the wind took it.

"Are you alright?" Beyal kindly asked. "You seemed like you had fallen quite a bit from up there."

Abby blinked a few seconds to regain sense, and then a mischievous smirk worked its way up her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby, falling won't be any problem as long as you're there to catch me," she winked knowingly.

"Um…" the Monk turned red in an instant. "Excuse me?"

"Alright,_ Casanova_, that's enough," Jinja cut through, as she dragged her friend away from the Monk regardless of her protests and whining. "And tell us what the crag just happened."

Abby pouted with crossed arms. "Jeez, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome. Well…" she shrugged in her strange suit. "I wanted to visit you guys face to face, since well, I missed you guys a lot," she smiled which was returned by her friends. "And a lot of other things among _that_," she sent another wink that had the Monk red again.

"So what; you decided to fall down the bleezing sky?" the Lowlander asked amusingly.

"Hey, I did tell you folks to look out. And mind you; that was a free parachute jump, buddy. Didn't cost me nothing but a free adrenaline rush and some alone time from my siblings," Abby said while adjusting her black bandana.

"Who takes care of them now?"

"I paid a nanny. Poor girl," she grinned. "Bren-Bren, come here and give Ol' Abby a hug!"

The geek was soon pulled into a tight hug followed by a nookie. "You mean those who usually who leaves me with no oxygen left in my lungs? Uh, no thanks."

"What; I always used to think it was something other than my hugs that left you breathless," the red head smirked.

"Haha. Very funny."

Since Abby's team of parachute-jumpers would pick her up the next day at morning, she decided to join Team CoreTech as they entered a new city. They spent hours talking about old days, particularly Middle school where they hit puberty.

"Remember when _Bren-Bren_'s voice started to change?" Jinja taunted as the group shared a laugh, even Beyal and Dax who could easily imagine this. The geek huffed heavily in anger and embarrassment.

"It wasn't _that_ funny!"

"Man, you couldn't even talk straight for more than two seconds before your voice turned so high-pitched that even the usual old and cranky teacher was rolling on the floor!"

Bren turned to glare at the red head. "You promised neither of you'd mention it to anyone!"

Abby paled in realization as she stopped laughing. "Oh shit, you're right."

"If that's so, then hear what happened to Abby when she tried to confess to her crush when we were thirteen! She-!" Bren never got far since the red head jumped on his back and clasped both hands on his mouth to muffle all sounds of protests.

"Oh, look!" she said, she pointed. "We're here! Run my pony! Last one at the first café we see is never getting laid!"

* * *

After having lunch at a nice little café in the comfortable warmth of the sun, the group had decided to split when each member wanted to attend a suggestion the others had come up with. Bren and Chase wanted to see the famous chains of restaurants around town, Dax and Beyal wanted to visit the nature reserve and Jinja was keen to go to the large Sunflower mall, hoping to bring Abby with her for some quality-time girl-bonding but the red-head had other plans.

"I'm going with the smoky hot Monk," she winked naughtily. Jinja huffed her auburn bangs away in annoyance. "You can't mean that."

"We'll have lots of time to catch up at night."

"Oh, and what; you'll stalk Beyal in the meanwhile?"

"I prefer the term; 'researching on close hold'," the red head casually flicked her braids away and wiggled her brow. "I might as well research the anatomy of his ass while I'm at it."

"You're unbelievable. Besides, it looks like you'll get no romance since Dax has decided to go with Beyal," she pointed at the two males who were chatting at the corner. Abby gave a light shrug.

"I'll fix that. Just watch," she waltzed away on swaying hips. "and learn, Jin."

The red head dragged the Lowlander away by tugging impatiently on his coat and sending the Monk an apologetic wink before further dragging Dax away.

"Oi, what's the big idea?"

Abby clasped her hands behind her back and smirked lightly. "You mind taking my place at the mall with Jin?"

The dark-skinned boy raised a brow. "Why? Thought you two were gonna go together."

"Well, yeah, I _was_," Abby pondered and lightly tapped her chin with a finger and glanced behind the Lowlander to find the Monk. "but stuff happened, and I thought you should rather be with Jin than me. How come you aren't officially together yet?"

Dax shrugged. "Beats me. Kissed her the other day and she was all gone up here," he gestured to his head with a grin at the memory. "Then the next day, she acted completely normal like nothing'd happened. Meh. Girl logic," he shrugged. "Gave up on trying to understand you guys ages ago."

"Scratch that; you definitely need to be with her more than me," Abby went to snake an arm around the boy's neck. "C'mon, a great time at the mall; with whom could it possibly be better than with the girl of your dreams?"

"And think about the teasing she'll get when I tell you all about her biggest childhood fails. I mean, you love teasing her, don't you?" the red head asked amusingly.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be telling me this?" the Lowlander asked.

"Hey, Bren wouldn't even have a clue about what happened with my crush three years ago if Jin hadn't told him and Suno. I'm just here to even out the scores," she replied calmly and held out a hand. "Got a deal, Lowlander?"

He shook her hand with a curious smirk. "Got the hots for Monkfish, haven't ya?"

"You don't know the half of it," she grinned. "Now, I believe there's a sign on Jinja that needs to be turned from 'available' to 'taken'. Text me if you need me," the red head fist-bumped him as she passed him on her way to her Monk. He glanced up from his meditation-spot on the ground with one eye in hopes of seeing Dax, but cracked both up open when he saw the red head with her hands on her hips.

"You. Me. Zoo. Now."

Before he could even ask where his previous companion had gone, his hand was taken in another's as he was dragged away by a grinning teenage girl, who was laughing out loud by the exclamation of anger by her brunette friend.

* * *

"So, Dax decided to go with Jinja instead?" the Monk asked softly as he was walking next to Abby among the many people in the wild jungle of the nature reserve.

"Yeah, he and her were sorta working something out. Relationship stuff," she waved dismissingly with her hand and glanced expectantly at him. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, not at all. I-," he said and instantly the red head wrapped her arms around his upper arm and snuggled against his shoulder affectionately. "Can't say that I don't enjoy your company either, good-looking," she purred, and grinned at his dumb-struck expression.

They began to wonder about the animals and saw various forms of exotic birds, lions and tigers, monkeys, rhinos and elephants, mammals as well as reptiles and lots of other animals of which some were ones they'd never seen before. Dax had sent her a text message once in aid of blackmail-material and Abby had willingly provided him with some, making sure she didn't go overboard. She didn't want to face an angry Jinja when they went back. They ended up taking tons of photos, mostly of the animals, but some of themselves as well where they made all sorts of faces.

"C'mon, handsome; show me a face that can crack me up! Or giggle, or even smile; seriously, just about anything will do!" Abby said impatiently, holding her camera in place. The white-haired Monk glanced downwards for a second, trying to come up with a good face.

"Um…alright," he said and smashed his palms against both his cheeks, his lips puckered up, his eyes wide open and his eye-brows furrowed together tightly. Abby took two photos of this and was silent for a second before collapsing on the ground in a fit of laughter that had her clenching her stomach and pools of tears appearing out of the corners of her eyes.

Beyal knelt down and titled his head with his own grin. "Did I do well?"

"_Well_? Man, this is worth a freaking Oscar!" she laughed faintly and wiped her eyes, before reaching up and cupping the Monk's cheeks. "Besides, I gotta admit; you have some damn kissable lips there."

The white-haired boy blushed furiously and muttered a thanks, as the girl got up from the ground and went to get them each an ice-cream cone. They sat on a bench under the shades of a big oak tree and enjoyed the cooling, creamy taste of ice-cream, silently watching people walking by as time went.

"So, Beyal, what kinds of girls do you have dreams about?"

The boy accidently clenched the waffle cone of his ice-cream so that it cracked between his fingers and the ice landed on his white shirt. Both gasped out loud and the Monk stood up, sighing as he wiped the creamy sugar off his shirt.

"Man, Beyal, I'm so sorry!" the red head panicked and grabbed a lot of tissues to help clean the shirt. The Monk took them and mumbled something about the toilet and then disappeared into the men's booth. Abby sighed and pulled out her phone out, dialling a phone number lightning quick and holding the phone to her ear.

"_Traitor_," was what greeted her ears, and she smiled wryly.

"I see it as you're having an awesome time with Dax? No need to thank me, sis, it's what I'm here for."

"_You told Dax about my braces when I was eleven? Or the time I accidently went inside the boys' lockers when I was fourteen? How could you! He's been teasing me all day about what I'd seen that day!_"

"Teasing? Sounds to me like he's jealous," Abby leaned back on the wooden bench. "Of you seeing other guys in boxers. Must be ticking him off."

"_But I didn't see anything and I didn't want to either!_"

"Yeah, keep that attitude and you'll surely die a virgin," the red head grinned. "'Cause that's your plan, right?"

"_Mark_ _my words; I'm gonna get you for this. So, why'd you call? Trouble in Paradise?_"

"Sorta. I mean, crag, Jin, we had a great time! And I wasn't even staring at his ass this time! Well, after we entered the zoo."

"_So, what happened_?"

"I kinda asked him what kind of girls he dreamt of…not good, huh?"

"…_you really are unbelievable_."

"I am?"

"_Of course you are! Who asks another person that kind of things_!"

"_I_ do! Apparently…" the red head shook her head. "And it wasn't my fault! It had been circling inside my head for days, we weren't talking and it was so damn quiet-."

"_So, you had to drop a shell-bomb_."

"It slipped out! And the guy took it pretty well too…I think. I mean, he spilled ice-cream all over his shirt simply because of the shock…but at least he didn't run, that's always something, right?"

"_You're just lucky that Beyal's the one in the group with a high tolerance-level."_

"Hey, at least I didn't ask him about his bedroom-skills. Now _that'd_ be awkward."

"…_now I'm starting to realize that Dax' teasing isn't that bad compared to other things_."

Abby played with her braids. "You're no fun, Jin. Like I said, you're gonna die a-."

All sentences and words were erased from her mind when her eyes caught sight of the Monk in front of her. He was holding his wet, though clean white shirt in one hand, his other hand holding his Monk-robe, which left his upper-body bare for the world to see. In Abby's case, stare. And drool. Though while his chest wasn't as broad as Chase' or Dax', his was still well-toned and defined by several years of training in the mountains. The emerald eyes lingered from his collar-bone all the way down to the small abs that was starting to form.

"I managed to clean it, now I'll just need to find a spot for it to dry."

She snapped out of her state, and got up in a rush. "I'll help you look. It's the least I can do."

The Monk nodded in gratitude with a smile and turned around to begin his search, leaving Abigail to stare at his back-side unknowingly to the Monk and realized that Jinja was yelling at her through the phone.

"_Why did you suddenly ignore me_?" the tomboy asked annoyingly, huffing heavily.

"_Help me, help me, help me, help me, help me, help me!_"

"_What? What is it now_?"

"Jesus Christ; the guy is _**half naked**_ in front of me!" Abby whispered impatiently and inhaled air sharply. "If you don't come here to restrain me this instant, Imma jump this guy's ass in this thick jungle, damned be the consequences! Crag, you gotta help me!"

Faint protests could be heard in the background and a thick Australian voice caught through.

"_Sorry, but Princess is busy right now, Red. Gotta handle this on your own_."

Abby sighed heavily when she turned off her phone, but noticed her camera dangling in a strap around her neck. She took it between her fingers and grinned darkly.

_Well, if I have to suffer from this untouchable sexy beast, at least I can do something __**productive **__in the meanwhile._

* * *

**A/N: D: This got too long, so yeah, it'll be a two-shot. Personally, I think this kinda sucked ;o; (Despite the many adult words) Hope I didn't ruin your expectations, guys TToTT **


	2. Crazy Red Head Adventures II

**A/N: Woohoo! Part two is here! :D How does she type things this fast?! Could this high energy-level be caused by a big dose of chocolate –w- That remains yet to be discovered. Now enjoy! xDD**

* * *

_**Crazy Red Head Adventures Part II **_

"Just to clarify," Jinja said as she turned around to face her Lowlander companion as they went inside the bus. "I wasn't planning on going with you, but I won't mind as long as you behave."

"Behave?" he replied confusingly as if this word wasn't in his vocabulary. "Why, Princess, I'm hurt. What makes you think I won't 'behave'?"

She narrowed her eyes, clearing not buying his innocent look. "A whole load of things, so don't even get me started. I'm warning you, Dax; do _not_ embarrass me in public."

"Alright, alright," he said and defensively held up both his hands while taking a seat next to an old man. "I got the message."

She sighed and then went silent as her eyes roamed around; searching for any remaining seats.

There weren't any.

She double checked before tapping Dax' shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"There aren't any seats left," she explained and he thought about this for ten seconds before replying. "So?"

She scoffed. "So? Be a gentleman and give up your seat. It's a no-brainer."

He shook his head, his dread-locks bouncing. "Don't wanna."

She scoffed louder. "Don't want to? Well, that sucks for you because you have to!"

A devious smirk worked its way over his dark face. "How about you sit on my lap, and then neither of us will worry about standing."

The brunette flushed softly and held up her fist dangerously, whispering sharply. "As if, you pervert. Either you move willingly or I'll make you."

The Lowlander grinned. "Wanna make a scene now, will you?"

"_The bus will now start its course, so please take your seats everyone_."

Jinja glared darkly at the boy who gave a light shrug. "Be a good girl and _behave_, Princess," he said and motioned for her to sit. She flushed greatly as she finally sat on his lap, her head hanging low so that her bangs would cover her blush while muttering curses low enough for only Dax to hear. He grinned some more as he placed his arms around her waist.

"You're enjoying this way too much," the tomboy whispered.

The Lowlander flashed a bright smile. "I know."

They didn't speak the entire ride to the large mall that was streaming with people and buzzing with lots of activity. The two CoreTech members walked side by side and were amazed by the quantity of the stores and shops around them. Jinja stopped at the first clothing-store for women she saw and unknowingly took Dax' hand and dragged him inside.

"I know I'm supposed to behave and all," he said. "but I can still complain, right?"

"As long as you'll still tell me which outfit that looks best on me," she replied and the next two hours were spent with Jinja basically shopping and Dax commenting smugly on something whenever he got the chance. But still he was pretty much bored and then remembered what the red head had told him before they parted; _Text me if you need me._

He sent her a quick and precise text while sitting on a bench, waiting for Jinja to change clothes in the changing room. Well, this would at least kill time better than trying to peek into her booth.

_**Got some dirt on Princess that I can use? **_

His reply came two minutes later.

_**Well, that depends. I can say as much that Jin used to wear braces when we were in fifth grade and that she once went inside the boys' lockers in eighth grade. Accidental, may I add. As in 'accidental that I pushed her inside'. n.n' I even got a 'brace-face' pic of her, wanna see? :D**_

The Lowlander had to stuff his fist inside his mouth to muffle the laughter that was sure to erupt when he saw his Princess in a school-uniform at the age of eleven, a broad grin on her face that showed the braces over her teeth. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to stare at the same brunette wearing an aqua-blue tank top with white pearls, a white pair of skinny jeans that highlighted her long legs and her auburn hair set up in a tight ponytail. She twirled once around the gawking Lowlander and giggled at the response she got.

"Too much?" she gestured to herself.

"You look like a million, Princess. No kidding here," he breathed out, his eyes glued to the spot. Jinja twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger with a smile.

"I guess that'll be the best compliment that I can ever fish out of you."

After leaving that store with a new bag of purchased clothing, they went to get some candy floss. Jinja got a red one and Dax got a green one. He showed her this trick on how to eat the sugar so that it would colour your teeth. Jinja giggled slightly at seeing Dax' teeth a green colour.

"Speaking of," he said and threw the remaining paper in the trash bin. "A little bird told me about _your_ teeth in your early age. Check out Lil' Princess," he showed his phone screen of Jinja to herself and she paled in dread of seeing it. She dashed forward to get it, though it was held up by a much taller teen. She tightened her fists in anger. She really regretted not being the tallest one anymore.

"Where'd you get that?" she said angrily and realization dimmed slowly before her. "_Abby_."

Dax was grinning greatly at her reaction. "S'right. I think I'm gonna keep this as my background photo on my phone," he said and clasped his hands together and sent a dreamy look to the raging girl. "So that I can see my beautiful Princess every time I go to sleep and wake up in the morning."

"Dax," Jinja said dangerously. "This is_ not_ behaving. If you don't delete that photo and give me that phone, I'll have to hurt you."

"What, I _am_ behaving. After all, I haven't embarrassed you in public, have I? I'm just embarrassing you in general," he smiled innocently. "Besides, I haven't even told you about the locker-incident two years ago. That one sounds juicy, care to tell me more? Like what exactly _did _you see in there?"

Jinja gasped as her face slowly turned red and she stomped her feet on the floor. "Alright, now you _will_ give me that phone or I'm seriously going to pummel you in public!"

"Now, now, let's not resolve to violence, Princess," the Lowlander grinned smugly. "Not sure the mall's security guards would appreciate _that_."

"I don't care!"

The brunette used the next twenty minutes on trying to desperately catch the Lowlander but somehow he managed to slip away like an eel. She groaned in frustration and blew some bangs away from her face while he was laughing at her from a corner. When her phone rang, she immediately scolded her red-haired friend for giving away personal information to someone like Dax. Then after hearing the reason behind this phone-call, Jinja scolded her friend once again for asking such a personal question to a person like Beyal. She was about to know the reason for the sudden ignorance on the other end of the line when Dax took her phone regardless of her protests.

"Sorry, but Princess is busy right now, Red. Gotta handle this on your own."

He ended the phone-call and returned the phone, then felt Jinja's hands grab the front of his coat and dragged him down to her eye-level where her cerulean orbs were throwing daggers at him.

"Give me one reason to not punch your face in right now," she hissed, holding up a fist to emphasize her point. The boy thought this over for a while before leaning closer and pressing his lips on her left cheek in a chaste kiss, causing the girl to flush a light pink colour.

"W-what was that for?" she stammered and released her grip on his coat to lightly touch her pecked cheek.

"Well, for starters; so that you won't beat me up," he said jokingly and the girl just narrowed her eyes. "and secondly; I wanna know why you're acting like we're just friends even though we both clearly feel something more than that."

The brunette blushed harder, her eyes wandering around. "You want to talk about that here? _Now_?"

"Fine," he said and grabbed her hand as he took her away from the crowded atmosphere. "Let's find a place, then."

They walked out of the entire building found a bench at the backside of the mall where there weren't any people in the parking lot. Jinja sat down and glanced away stubbornly.

"So?" Dax said and motioned for her to voice the reason why she'd been acting this way all week.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered lowly. The Lowlander leaned closer to her, crossing her personal-bubble which made the tomboy kind of uncomfortable.

"Well, I want to. As far as I'm concerned, we both liked that kiss, Princess. Crag, somebody even looked she liked it _a lot_," he said smugly, causing the girl to flinch as another blush struck her. "So why the cold shoulder? Why have I gotten the 'It was nothing' attitude all this week?"

"Because…" the brunette fidgeted with the hem of her bags in uncertainty. "Because I don't want to ruin things, okay? I don't want to screw this up."

The Lowlander stared at her with a dumb expression on his face, and then he titled his face in confusion. "Say what again?"

Jinja reached over and took the boy's dark hands in her creamy white ones, her eyes gazing thoughtfully at them. "I love the team-work we're having within this group and I love this friendship we have even more. All those memories we've had together, both happy and sad…I want to keep them forever and treasure them because they're so precious to me. A-and I'm scared that if we become a couple and I screw up, or we have a really bad fight and break up…" she swallowed hard at the lump that had formed in her throat. "…then all we had before will be ruined. It'll never be the same again. I'd much rather be your simple team-mate and best friend than your awkward ex girlfriend and…I'd much rather be together with you and be myself if it means that I'll never have anymore than that. You're too important to me, Daxie."

Despite the dark skin, it was very obvious that the Lowlander was blushing hard while his warm brown eyes were locked with icy blue ones. He recovered slowly after that confession.

"You might be the only one who can make me red like a damn sheila, Princess, and not even make me feel bad about it. _Wow_."

She giggled faintly and wiped away the beginning of tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. "I hope that explained it all."

"Actually, it did and then again it didn't," Dax said and sat down beside Jinja who was frowning slightly in confusion. "I get that you were afraid of all that, but I don't get how little faith you have in us. I mean, we've gone up against the worst sickoes the world could throw at us, a giant mutant plan who tried to kills us once, Punk Munks, S.T.O.R.M. Strike Squad and the Hand of Destiny and you're afraid of a relationship? C'mon," Dax smirked and held up his arms in the air. "Is it 'cause it's a relationship with _me_?"

"Yes, because I'm unfortunately in love with the rudest, cockiest and the most unpredictable guy in the Lowlands," the brunette joked and stuck her tongue out playfully. "But I don't regret it one bit. I'm sorry I've ignored you like this. You didn't deserve it."

She reached out and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her head against his clothed chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. He buried his face in her soft, auburn curls and sighed before smiling devilishly.

"Apology accepted, but you're not off the hook yet, Princess," he snickered. "Check out what I bought for ya while you were taking _forever_ on finding your purse in the changing room."

He pointed at a particular bag which she hadn't noticed because of its small size. She placed it on her lap and dug the contents out. Inside was a midnight-black night-dress which was only long enough to cover her thighs, was made of smooth silk and had thin laces at the straps. The brunette could feel her cheeks burning and stared incredulously at the grinning Lowlander.

"And what exactly do you want me to do with _this_?" she held it up and he sighed deeply like it was a no-brainer.

"_Duh_. I want to see you in it, of course."

She punched his shoulder lightly and grumbled curses under her breath, still wearing a blush. "You're _such_ a pervert."

Dax rolled his eyes. "Oh right, and tell me again what options a guy like me had when you dragged me into Victoria's Secret? It was bad enough that the people walking by had to see me in a bleezing lingerie store, but I also had to wait for you to change and everything, so yeah; I think I deserved something after that kinda torture."

The tomboy held the smooth clothing between her fingers, her face still a pink colour. "Okay. I think I can do that much."

"Awesome," the dark-skinned boy grinned as he was pulled into a kiss. "Though, something good came out of it too."

"And what was that?"

"I know what colour bra you're wearing," he replied before his hat was pulled off and used to beat him with by a blushing girlfriend.

"I guess you really _can't _make a bad-boy behave."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, drop the one-shot and two-shot, let's just make a story, okay? Then, everything won't so limited, okay? And I won't have to write so much, okay? Okay, okay, I need to go to sleep! *w* I'm seeing stars~ **


	3. Crazy Red Head Adventures III

**A/N: Yay, more Crazy Red Head Adventures :D Thanks for all the reviews; they're so lovely! :3**

**New video; Monsuno – Beyal – No promises. (about Beyal's relationship with his…sister? Dunno, but here it is. There a Japanese ep in the description, if you'd like to see the ep) Now, let's get the chappie rolling!**

* * *

_**Crazy Red Head Adventures Part III:**_

"Come on, Jin~," Abby whined and lazily hugged a pillow before turning to rest on her side in her bed. "You've been inside that bathroom for hours."

"It's only been fifteen minutes. Don't get so melodramatic," came the reply from inside the bathroom. The red head threw her pillow at the bathroom-door, but to no use. She began to sing old kids-song such as 'Humpty Dumpty' and 'London Bridge' in a terrible false voice that forced the brunette out of the bathroom to shut up the source of noise. After prying off her friends hands with a grin, Abby noticed Jinja's attire and gasped dramatically, her eyes glued to the spot. She was wearing a very short, smooth black dress that perfectly hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off a lot of creamy white skin.

"Crag, Jin!" Abby shrieked and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "When I said it was time for bed, I didn't mean time for sexing up! Dang, girl, who're you trying to kill?"

Jinja scoffed, though a noticeable blush covered the bridge of her nose. "Where'd you get that idea? I just bought this today and wanted to try it out."

The red head narrowed her green eyes. "Is Dax coming over? Do I need to leave and change room entirely? Cause best friend or not, I'm so _not_ sleeping next to you if you and Dax are gonna-."

"It is nothing like that!" Jinja yelled with a very flustered face, noticing that one of her straps was sliding down her shoulder, and quickly went to put it back in place.

Abby crossed her arms and her lips thinned in disapproval. "_Right_. You're not trying to seduce my man, are you?"

"What? No! Abby, you know I'd _never_ do that," the tomboy exclaimed, clenching her fists and glaring her friend back. That continued for several of seconds before the red head broke out in a smile and lazily hugged her brunette friend since kindergarten.

"Good," she grinned. "Cause I'd tell ya; that would be one _hell _of a fight."

"I'm sure I could imagine," Jinja said dryly.

"But seriously, girl!" Abby squealed like a little school-girl with her green eyes sparkling in mischief. "I don't think princesses are supposed to wear_ those_ dresses. You _are_ doing something with Dax, right? Which means that you two did get together, right? _Right_?" she asked, pressing herself up against the blushing brunette.

"I _knew_ it! You're finally getting over to the dark side, sis!" the red head began to bounce on top of the beds, her fiery red hair flying to all sides in its non-braided state.

"Shh! You'll wake up the others!"

"And people say_ I'm_ straight forward! I'm nothing compared to this naughty kitten!"

Jinja finally saw the precise momentum to throw herself on the bed and catch her red-haired friend off guard, muffling her mouth in the process as they tumbled and fell off the bed together in a pile of tangled limbs.

"I told you to shut up, Abby!" Jinja hissed. "I'd die of embarrassment if the guys woke up and saw me like this."

Slowly, the emerald orbs of Abigail widened in realization which scared her brunette friend. "A…Abby? You okay?" Then came the muffled words from the red head herself, and the tomboy had to remove her hand in order to catch what she was saying.

"That gives me an idea!" she finally said clearly before disappearing under the covers of her bed and appearing again with her camera in her hands, her hair out of order more than ever.

"Judging from your face expression, I can tell it's a bad idea," Jinja said, watching as her best friend turned to open the door. "Where you going…with that camera?"

Abby turned around with a naughty grin on her face. "I'm gonna be a paparazzi for a night and take some golden pictures of my Monk while he's sleeping."

"Wow, you really are the ultimate stalker," came the incredulous reply that caused the red head to scoff loudly. "Am not. I'm researching, remember? To find out if Beyal sleeps in boxers or night-trousers." That thought caused the red head to squeal girlishly so that she nearly dropped her camera. "I can't wait to find out!"

"I think you've invaded the poor guy's personal life _more_ than enough already, Abby," the tomboy said, trying to stop her fangirling. The red head smirked deeply and gave a wiggle of her eyebrows as well.

"C'mon, sis, there's something in it for you too," she smiled. "On a warm and heated night like this, surely it would be nice to be dressed in as less clothing as possible, right?"

"What are you getting at?" the brunette asked slowly.

"Dax is probably sleeping shirtless, that's what I'm saying, my sis!" Abby exploded and laughed heartily at the sight of Jinja flushing deeply. "Take some pics with me like in old days!"

"I don't want to," she muttered under her breath, while crossing her arms tightly. Abby grinned some more and broke out in a street dance whilst singing a song with her own lyrics;

_~Oh, Naughty Jin wants to see her Dax~_

_~She wants to see his delicious abs~_

_~And while she's doing that~_

_~ Imma be a paparazzi and snap~_

_~ Sexy pics of Beyal's sexy ass!~_

"Okay, fine, _fine_! I'll go it you just shut up already!" Jinja yelled and covered her blushing face while Abby jumped down from the bed. "Gladly! Now, more research!"

* * *

_**While they were talking…**_

"Oi, Suno, you awake?" the Lowlander asked, the upper half of his body stripped off clothing and exposed for everyone to see. His head was hat-less as well and resting on his palm lazily, not being able to sleep at all due to the warmth, despite the softness that the bed provided to him after all those nights outside. Chase blinked in the dark and rose up to sit, wearing his dark t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He was wide awake as well and went to look at the Lowlander who was waiting for his answer.

"Nah, can't sleep," he said and ruffled his dark hair, turning to sit on the edge of the bed and swing his legs. "Why're you asking?"

"I was kinda thinking," Dax began and sat as well on his bed, his legs crossed and his white smile visible in the dark. "what the two ladies next door might be doing right now."

"What, you don't think they're sleeping?" the leader asked confusingly.

"Lil' Suno, _no one_ would be sleeping in this heat," Dax rolled his eyes.

"Well, how should I know what they're doing. They're girls, remember? They're probably doing girl stuff," Chase shrugged casually.

"You have no imagination, bandito," the Lowlander sighed. "Red and Princess are probably gossiping about us or doing pillow-fights right now," then he smirked. "And I just so know that my Princess' doing so in a kinky lil' dress I bought today."

"No way!" came an astonished reply in the dark which deepened the dark-skinned boy's smirk. "See? _No one_ is sleeping. I knew Glasses was eavesdropping all along, so don't bother pretending, Monkfish."

There was silence before soft rustling could be heard in the distance and the white-haired boy peeked his head out from the covers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't. Now, let's go eavesdrop on the girls. Who knows; they might just talk about you, Nerdy."

Faint muttering about no respect could be heard coming from the geek's direction but nevertheless he didn't complain.

"Should we really be doing this? I'm sure that the girls would want some privacy, so maybe-."

"Look at Monkfish, Lil' Suno," the Lowlander grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulder. "He doesn't mind, so do you wanna ruin his fun tonight?"

The black-haired leader only noticed that the Monk was blushing heavily, even in the darkness, but granted it didn't look like Beyal _did_ mind. So he sighed and went along with whatever Dax had planned.

* * *

Jinja could be spotted dragging a very angered red head through the hallway by the collar of her black tank top, whining in pain all the way.

"Dammit, Jin, that could've been my greatest scoop so far!"

"I thought you said we should stalk the guys we actually know. Not complete strangers!"

"But I really thought that was Brad Pit," she sniffed dramatically. "Do you know how much money an amateur photographer could've gotten for those pics? We're talking more zeroes on my bank account than _both_ of us can imagine!"

"Focus. On. The. Task," the tomboy flicked her friend's forehead. She rubbed the sore spot with an annoyed look.

"_Fine_," she said and held up her hands defensively. She slowly turned the doorknob and both of them cautiously peeked inside before entering as well in a just as cautious manner. They couldn't see in the darkness but could just make out the outline of the beds.

"Okay, snap some shots, and let's get out of here," Jinja whispered, and glanced anxiously from side to side.

"Can't."

"What – what do you mean 'can't'? _You_ dragged me into this, so _you_ damn well have to finish it!"

"I mean _I can't_," Abby glanced back at her. "How can I take photos of hotties when the hotties aren't here?"

Jinja's cerulean eyes widened. "They're not here? They have to be. Where else can they be at this time of night?"

The paparazzi shrugged. "Beats me. Wait, do guys go to the toilet together like girls do?"

"No…maybe. How should I know?"

The girls decided to retreat back to their rooms since the boys had mystically disappeared out of nowhere. As they exited the room, they saw something strange. At the opposite side of the hallway, came the boys out of their rooms. They all glanced confusingly at each other before…

_Snap._

"Hot guy-ass! _Score_!" Abby exploded once again, taking picture after picture of the Monk wearing only a light brown pyjamas, causing said Monk to flush lightly when not knowing what to do.

"Why _helloooo_, sexy Princess~," said an amused voice and Jinja glanced to see Dax eyeing her up and down with a grin and a hand thoughtfully placed under his chin. She would've looked away in embarrassment if she hadn't caught sight of his muscular chest and perfect washboard-stomach that she couldn't get her eyes off. Another flash came and momentarily blinded the two staring teenagers.

"For giggles," the red head replied, grinning. "Oh, yeah and for Jin."

* * *

**A/N: One chapter left D: There wasn't much adventure here, was there? I can't promise a long last chapter xD So…it'll be quickly out, I guess. **


	4. Crazy Red Head Adventures IV

**A/N: So…the end of Red Head Adventures D: But not necessarily the end of Abigail Parker ;3 Hell naw, folks, you ain't seen the last of this red head! xDD**

**In this fic you have, though. Sadly ;o;**

* * *

_**Crazy Red Head Adventures IV (Final) **_

During team CoreTech's breakfast in the hotel's cafeteria, an employee came running out from the entrance and his hair in a mess. "There's a helicopter outside the hotel!"

The girl with the braids perked up as she heard this. "That's my cue." Then she ate the remains of her plate, bounced up and zipped the large suit she was wearing and proceeded to drag her brunette friend along, despite her protests of finishing the fancy breakfast that might be the last one she ever got. "You can roll around in caviar later! You got much more important stuff to do right now!"

"Like what?" Jinja groaned as she was dragged outside in the whirlwind of air that the helicopter had caused.

"Telling me goodbye, Jin, _obviously_!" the red head rolled her eyes. "Don't start to cry, though, 'cause I really can't stay."

"Right," the tomboy grinned and tightly hugged her best friend. "And please don't get into any trouble at home, Abby. I got enough on my plate here."

"Will do," the red head promised.

"You're crossing fingers."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am _not_. I'm crossing legs, toes, and my braids are crossing. But I'm not crossing my fingers," Abby grinned mischievously. "But don't worry! I'll be busy making up all sorts of song with colourful lyrics for you and the others! For _freeeee_!" she squealed and hugged her friend tighter. Jinja sighed with a smile. "Gee, I don't know what to say."

The boys came out of the building as well and Abigail didn't hesitate to jump them all with a stack of hugs for each of them. "Suno! Bren-Bren! I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

The two boys hugged her back. "We're gonna miss you a lot too, Abby," Chase smiled. The red head turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Lay the Monsunos down for a while and find yourself a girlfriend, okay, Suno?" she grinned when she saw him blush a little and turned to look at the geek. "You too, Bren-Bren, cause I'm a little worried about you in particular."

The geek huffed heavily. "The world's not all about being in a relationship, Abby."

The red head blinked. "What, you're with yo tablet or what?"

The team of teenagers laughed at seeing the brunet blush madly in embarrassment and Abby gave him a smack on his back before moving on to hugging the Lowlander. "Go easy on Jin; granted she could beat you into oblivion, but she's still a girl."

The dark-skinned boy grinned widely. "Couldn't have asked for a better sheila to fall in love with. And you're not half-bad yourself, Red."

"A pleasure to have become acquainted with you, Daxie," Abby smiled broadly and as soon as she released the Lowlander, she practically jumped the Monk who was at the point of tripping. "_Beyal, baby, I'll miss you the most! Please don't leave me!_"

With some difficulty, the Monk managed to wrap his arms around the girl who was glued to his upper-body. "I'm unfortunate see you having to leave so soon as well, Abby."

"Then leave with me! Go with me, go with me, go with me-."

"I'm afraid that is not an option," Beyal sweat-dropped and carefully took the girl down. "It is my Destiny as a part of the Five Tribes to help all Monsunos and my friends."

Abby took her helmet off and pouted a little. "I don't think I can top that."

The Monk smiled before looking away as his cheeks darkened. "Uh…you asked me a question earlier yesterday about my likings in women..."

Abby's green eyes widened. "Dude, you actually _thought_ about that? You didn't need to; I was _way_ out of line and too rude…at least that's what Jinja says."

"And you?"

The red head winked naughtily. "I'm still in for an answer anytime, good-looking."

The Monk blushed further as he stepped forth and leaned in to hesitantly whisper in her ear.

"I like girls...who are full of surprises."

The red head glanced at him for a while with a blank expression before jumping the unaware Monk again, bringing both of them to the ground at once. "_I love you too! Marry me_!"

"Um, Abby, your helicopter is ready to take off…you might wanna go onboard," Jinja reminded, but the teenager refused to let go of her constant grip on the Monk, pecking him at every spot of his face until kissing marks were stuck on his face. Dax and Chase had to wrestle her off the guy and into the helicopter, because she wouldn't go on her own.

"_I wanna have your babies! Beyal_~!"

Finally she was in the helicopter and waved to her friends under her as it took off. It was only a small dot in the sky when Beyal noticed something, other than pink lipgloss smeared on his cheeks. His Monk-necklace was gone. He frantically searched for it and explained it to his tribe when they asked for what he was searching for. Jinja narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms tightly, but nevertheless she still smiled.

"I gotta give her that. She may be crazy, but she's good. Really good."

* * *

**A/N: End of the fic :3 If you have any ideas, suggestions for a sequel or a continuing fic with Abby, I'll be happy to write it! Until then, byyye! xDD **


End file.
